Brand New Days Persona 3 FES
by LhessDan Barsy
Summary: This is an event after persona 3 FES the answer...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Good day to you reader... I wrote this story to share my idea what happened after the last event in the game called Persona 3 FES (the answer)... As you all know, I really, really love the story of this game also the gameplay. Ummmm, if you noticed a wrong grammar in this story please correct it by yourself... Its because I'm not very fluent in English language, As you all know i'm a Filipino and English language is not my primary language, english is only secondary language for me... That's all... ENJOY THE STORY..

Chapter 1:  
Brand New Days

-April 2nd 2010, After they witness the truth how Minato died in facing Nyx and saving the world from its destruction, They all decided to keep Minato's memory into their hearts and stop regreting for his death... And the dormitory where they share all the emotion they've got in facing the world's end is now closing. Aigis, Yukari, Fuuka, Mitsuru, Akihiko, Junpei, Ken and Koromaru(Note: Koromaru barks in front of the dorm, Aigis translated it and the bark means GOOD BYE) say they're goodbyes to that dormitory. After that they start living in a BRAND NEW DAYS...

-Yukari, Aigis and Fuuka now lives in their new dorm, The three gils lives in the same room in they're new dorm... While Junpei lives in the same dorm as theirs (Note: They're dormitory is the same. But it is separated into two buildings.. The one from the left is the Girls Dorm and the one from the right is the Boys Dorm), but Junpei has no room mates in his room. In the opposite side of Junpei's room you can see the girl's dorm, So Junpei can talk to the girl's through window chatting, luckily the room infront of Junpei's window is the room of Yukari's, Aigis's and Fuuka's room. Honestly Junpei is not lonely for being alone in his room, he is very happy that he can see what the girls doing in their room.

-Mitsuru lives in a 5-star hotel that the Kirijo Group owned, it is located near Gekkoukan High. She decided to continue her study She'll study in Gekkoukan College(Note: Gekkoukan College is located at the Front of the Paulownia Mall This newly built school is for college student only). While Akihiko lives in a apartment along with Ken. Akihiko is studying in Gekkoukan College too, but he never quit being the Captain of the boxing team. He goes to Gekkoukan High whenever the boxing team have practice... Koromaru return in the Naganaki shrine, Akihiko wants to adopt him but Koromaru said that he have friends there waiting for him(Note: The speach Koromaru said was translated by Aigis.).

-This day was a very tiring day for them, after they eat they're dinner, they decided to sleep earlier and call it a big day.

-April 3rd 2010, The spring's gentle breeze woke them up except Junpei... Junpei heard Yukari shouting through the window.

Yukari : Hey! Junpei!! How long are you going to lie down in your bed, it's morning already sleepyhead...  
Junpei : Ohhh man!! Yuka-tan, what are you up to. Damn!! I missed the ending of my romantic dream with Chidori...  
Yukari : Awww.. come on we'll hang out all together today. Don't you remember?  
Junpei : I know!, I know!.. You don't have to remind me. yawn Just a minute while I dressed up...  
Yukari : Hurry up or we'll leave you behind.

-At the dorm entrance. JUnpei did'nt see the girls...

Junpei : Where were they?! Oh man!! They leave me behind!! Man I must hurry to the station, maybe I can catched up to them... Ok i'm gonna run fastest I can!! Ta dah-dah-dah!! I'M DA MAAAN!!

-Junpei run 1km far... Aproximately his speed is 30km/h... At the station...

Fuuka : Hey Aigis-san... Take a look at that.. It looks like Junpei...  
Aigis : You're right Fuuka... I can't believe he did catched up to us...

-Junpei succesfully arrived at the station right on time... As soon as he arrived at the station he quickly approach the girls...

Junpei : Hey!! -huff huff huff- W-why d-do you all leave me behind?? -huff huff huff- Man I think I'm gonna die... I don't think running 1 km far would be easy -huff huff huff-...  
Yukari : Excuse me Mr. Stupei Iori.!! I believed I warned you before, if you don't hurry we'll leave you behind...  
Fuuka : Junpei-kun... You look like drenched in your own sweat... Why don't we let Junpei rest in that bench over there before riding the monorail...  
Junpei : Sweet!! Thanks Fuuka...

-They all decided to sit at the bench near the station entance in order to let Junpei regain his energy... As they seat Aigis noticed Junpei is staring at her...

Junpei : ...  
Aigis : What is it Junpei-kun? Is something wrong...?  
Junpei : Whoah...! Ai-chan... You look more cuter in that dress...  
Aigis : -blush- Oh... This clothes were from Yukari-san... She gave me many clothes like this... Ummm Yukari-san thanks again for these clothes...  
Yukari : Don't mention it Aigis... We want you to wear other clothes other than your uniform... Besides i have too many dress, So i gave you some of it...

-Kring kring kring Yukari received a text message... It's from Mitsuru...

TxtMsg : Yukari, where were all of you?. Me, Akihiko and Ken now here in the Paulownia Mall... Please don't make us wait too long...-Mitsuru-...  
Yukari : Let's hurry up on the Paulownia Mall, Mitsuru-Senpai and Akihiko-Senpai is waiting for us in the Mall right now...  
Junpei : Hey!! Mitsuru-senpai, Akihiko-senpai and Ken are together right?  
Yukari : Y-Yeah... What's up with that?  
Junpei : I'm imagining things... Right now they look like a family is'nt? Akihiko-senpai is the Father, Mitsuru-senpai is the mother and Ken is thei're son hehehehehe...  
Yukari : That's more like it -giggle-...

-They ride the monorail, and while in the monorail Junpei took out his Compstation Portable to kill some time, while the girls is talking about their new section in class in this incoming school year at April 7th 2010... 15 minutes later they now arrived at the Paulownia Mall...

JUnpei : Yo!! SANADA family...

-Akihiko and Mitsuru blushed...

Mitsuru: -blush- H-Huh...? Us?? S-Sanada family...  
Akihiko: -blush-...  
Ken : S-Sanada Family?? You have a family Sanada-san?  
Akihiko: Urghhhhh... JUNPEI!! I'm gonna KO"D you!!

-Junpei hide at the back of Aigis...

Junpei : WhoaH!! S-Senpai... N-No... T-That's only a joke...  
Fuuka : Junpei-kun, you should'nt have say that...  
Junpei : I'm so sorry senpai...  
Akihiko: Urgggghhh... By the way, what took you all so long? the meeting is at 10:00 am and it is 10:20 am right now... You all 20 minutes late...  
Yukari : It is Junpei's fault he took so long in his romantic sleep...  
Mitsuru: Romantic Sleep!! What does that mean Iori??  
Junpei : S-Senpai, W-wait!! D-Don't think the wrong idea!! Its true that I have a romantic night, but it is in my dream, I uh, In my dream I'm dating with Chidori that's all... That's why I overslept... hehehe.. I'm sorry Senpai for making you wait for too long...  
Mitsuru: Don't mention it Iori...  
Akihiko: Ughhh... There's no point arguing... Let's all go and have some fun all together...  
Junpei : SWEET!! That's what I'm waiting for you to say, Senpai...

-They all have some fun in the mall... They sung for hours in the Mandragora Karaoke, They spend a time in the game panic... Yukari really freaked out in the HORROR HOUSE. They all take a picture in the PRINT CLUB. Mitsuru answered all the questions correctly in the QUIZ GAME. Akihiko almost broke the PUNCHING BAG in just one punch. Aigis whacked all the moles in MOLE WHACKERS. Fuuka played the LUCKY FORTUNE she feels that her wishes will come true. Junpei did'nt got any stuffed toy at the CRANE GAME but Ken luckily got a Jack Frost Doll in the CRANE GAME... This day was full of fun for them, It's getting dark outside, they all decided to say their goodbyes to each other for now. All of them decided to go straight to their home...

-April 4th, 5th and 6th 2010, Yukari, Fuuka and Aigis are preparing they're things for incoming school year, while Junpei is just slacking off, playing Compstation Portable, surfing the internet... Mitsuru is studying like always... Akihiko and Ken visits the grave of Shinjiro Aragaki, they also visit Koromaru at the Naganaki Shrine...They all have some fun in certain areas until the vacation ends...

-April 7th 2010, The first semester of the school year 2010-2011 starts today... Yukari, Fuuka and Aigis seems excited to come to school, but it seems that Junpei is really pissed... At the Gekkoukan High Bulletin board:

Yukari : Finally we're Seniors now!! Geez, it's very short is'nt it? Back then we're only Freshman...  
Junpei : Seniors huh?? This is SUCKS...  
Yukari : What's the matter Junpei?? You look really pissed... You must be greatful that we're back in school again...  
Junpei : Ughhhhh... What's so great about going to school... Man now we're seniors now, So we must study seriously or we'll not graduate... TCH!!... Talk about BOOOOOORING...  
Yukari : So you cannot slack off like last school year... HAHAHAHA... Good for you... By the way Fuuka did you find our names??  
Fuuka : Just a sec... Hmmmmmm...!! Oh this is great we're all in the same class!!  
Yukari : Really!! Oh that was great!!  
Aigis : Oh... Maybe fate brought us all together...  
Junpei : Whoah!! Really Fuuka?? Sweet... Oh boy, I'm not pissed anymore... It looks like I'm in a paradise surrounded by many cute babes... heheheheheh...  
Yukari : Stupei!! Stop that creepy laugh you PERV...  
Fuuka : Hmmmm.. We're in classs... 3-D... Oh wait there's a transfer student in our class... His name isss A-sa-ku-ra, Mi-na-sen... Asakura, Minasen huh... It's a famillar name is'nt it?? I wonder how he looks like...  
Yukari : ...  
Aigis : What's wrong Yukari-san you look sad.  
Yukari : I suddenly remembered... Today is April 7th right? Minato-kun transfered here in April 7th last year. And that's the day i first met him...  
Junpei : Yeah. That is the day I first met him too...  
Aigis : I know how you felt Yukari-san... He died to protect us and the whole world. He would'nt like us to be sad because of him, I'm sure if we are sad maybe he's also sad... And I don't want him to be sad...  
Yukari : You're right Aigis... Thanks...  
Fuuka : Hey the bell is ringing... We better get going to our designated classroom... Come on Let's Go...

-They all head now to their classroom... Junpei is talking to Kenji...

Junpei : Dude I can't believe we're classmate again...  
Kenji : Yeah dude I'm quite surprised too...  
Junpei : Man take a look at our adviser its Ms. Toriumi again... Man when does she have a long hair... Dude she looks more hotter than last school year...  
Kenji : Yeah... Now that you mentioned it, she looks more hotter than Emiri uhhh no what I mean is Ms. Kanou. Don't you agree Kaz.? Man what's the matter with you, dude your in your PE uniform again. Dude we're seniors now, ughhh you have'nt changed quite a bit... I never see you in you're uniform... Dude can you make a change for yourself a bit...  
Kazushi: Man... I believe I told you before that my PE uniform is my soul and I'll wear it until I die...  
Toriumi: Junpei!, Kenji! and Kazushi! stand up!!... Who told you to chat while I'm talking!!  
Junpei : Ummm. We're very sorry Ma'am... Please forgive us... we did'nt mean to talk while you're talking.  
Toriumi: I'll forgive you're rudeness for now!!, you may take your seat.!!  
Junpei : Ummm... Thanks ma'am... Geez I taught she was going to kill us...  
Kazushi: Yeah... She looks more hotter this year but she looks more strict than last year sigh...  
Toriumi: Ok class I'll now introduce to all of you you're new classmate... Please come on in...

-The door opens... The transfer student came in... The whole class is shocked to what they saw...

Yukari, Aigis, Fuuka, Junpei, Kenji and Kazushi: MINATO?!...

Author's Note: That's all for the first chapter... I hope you like the story even it has errors in grammar... Ahahahaha I will post the second chapter next week... Please let me know if you spot the error and tell me where... E-mail me

To Gamefaqs members: Here is the story I post here in ... If you have some free time please read this... Please comment something in my story... Please tell me where is my errors... I'm always in the Persona 3 FES message board...It's me AkihikoSanada... Thanks...

Notes:  
Minato Arisato The Main character at the original persona 3... Minato Arisato is his true name in Manga..  
Kenji Tomochika The magician social link in the original persona 3  
Kazushi Miyamoto The chariot social link in the original persona 3


	2. Chapter 2

Note: -AaBaCcDd-If you find a word like this that means the character is showing his/her reaction  
(AaBaCcDd)If you find a word like this that means the character is talking in his/her mind or recalled something  
OhayoJapanese term for Good Morning  
Officer Kurosawa A police that provides equipment on SEES...

Brand New Days

Chapter 2: A Ghost?

Yukari, Fuuka, Aigis, Junpei, Kenji, Kazushi: Minato!!

-They all stood up to what they see in front of the class podium...

Aigis : Minato-kun!! What're you doing here? You must be in--  
Yukari: Why're you here? We did'nt know your still alive!  
Fuuka : Minato-kun, You've really surprise us...

-The transfer student seems annoyed...

Transfer S.: H-Huh?? Mi-na-to??  
Yukari : Huh?? What was that?? Geez. Minato you don't have to be like that... We really missed you...  
Junpei : Whoah!! Minato!! Geez... Is this a dream!! Kenji can you hit me in my face..?!  
Kenji : Sure, why not...

-Kenji stood up and hit Junpei's face with his right hand. The punch Kenji lent to Junpei is quite strong. So it might hurt a lot... Junpei's mouth is bleeding...

Fuuka : -Gasp- Junpei-kun... You're bleeding..!  
Junpei : Aughhhh... Dude that was freaking strong!!  
Kenji : Man I hit you like that so that you wake up 100... Dude but you're ai'nt dreaming Minato really came back... I taught I'll never see him...  
Junpei : For real!! Man you're right... Yo!! Minato... Dude you've really really surprised us. But you're supposed to be in--  
Transfer S.: What're you talking about??  
Junpei : Huh?  
Toriumi: Ok class I'm going to explain it to you but please take you're seat first... Ahem... I really do understand you're reaction seeing him. We all know that Minato Arisato left Gekkoukan High School because he'll study overseas  
Fuuka : Huh?? Study overseas??  
Toriumi: I'm really surprised too when I saw him at the faculty office. But he is'nt Minato Arisato you knew, he do look like him but he is'nt... You may introduce yourself...  
Transfer S.: I'm Minasen Asakura... I'm pleased to meet you all...

-Yukari stood up...

Yukari : What!!  
Yukari : ...  
Yukari : Minato! This is'nt the time to joke around...  
Yukari : ...  
Yukari : You don't have to change your name in order to surprise us -chuckle-  
Minasen: Ummmm... Do I know you?? And who is this Minato your talking about?? And as I said before I'm Minasen not Minato...  
Yukari : You gotta be kidding me...

-Yukari is nodding...

Aigis : Yukari-san... Maybe he's right plus we already knew what happened to Minato... He does look like Minato but it can't be him...  
Yukari : ...  
Yukari : I think you're right, Aigis... Umm I'm very sorry to what I've said to you... Please forgive me...  
Minasen: Don't worry about it...

-The whole class is talking about the transfer student...

Female classmate (1): He does look like Minato-kun, their face is totally the same.  
Female classmate (2): You know when Minato-kun left the Gekkoukan High I really cried bout it. You know I really really like him...  
Female classmate (1): What! You like him too?? Geez we're totally the same, so do you know why Minato-kun study overseas?  
Female Classmate (2): I don't know. He suddenly left Gekkoukan High without letting us know why he'll study overseas...  
Toriumi: Now, now. Save the conflicts later after school. Ummm, you can seat in that empty arm chair between Takeba and Yamagishi  
Yukari : H-Huh? He's g-goin to seat here...  
Minasen: Ummm. Excuse me, is that seat occupied?  
Yukari : U-umm, n-no...  
Fuuka : Feel free to seat here Minat-- oh I'm sorry I mean Minasen-kun...  
Minasen: Thank you...  
Fuuka : Ummm... Minasen-kun... I'm Fuuka Yamagishi, nice to meet you.  
Minasen: Nice to meet you too, Yamagishi...

-Yukari is staring at Minasen's face.

Yukari : (He did look like him, His hairstyle, his eyes, his nose and the way he dressed is definitely the same...)  
MInasen: Excuse me, do you need something from me?  
Yukari : H-huh? Umm, n-nothing. Please don't mind me... ahahahaha...  
Minasen: If you say so...  
Toriumi: Listen... The opening ceremony today is got cancelled, because the principal has many things to do... We'll have the opening ceremony tomorrow. Be sure to come here earlier...

-The class for today starts. Yukari cannot concentrate very well in class, Because she kept thinking that Minasen is Minato... After school they go to Gekkoukan High rooftop to talk about the transfer student they met earlier...

Fuuka : So... The whole class knew that Minato-kun left Gekkoukan High because he's going to study overseas. But.  
Junpei : Man they don't have an idea that he gave his life to save the world from its destruction..  
Fuuka : That does'nt seem fair is'nt it? They did'nt realize that he save all of our lives...  
Junpei : You're right Fuuka, And that transfer student..  
Fuuka : He do really look like him but it can't be him...  
Yukari : ...  
Aigis : What's wrong Yukari-san?  
Yukari : Umm.. N-nothing.  
Junpei : Awwww.. Come on Yuka-tan tell us. I know you're thinking about that transfer student.  
Yukari : Yeah... I can't stop kept thinking about that transfer student. Does'nt it make sense to all of you, he came here today at 7th just like Minato that came here at 7th too last year...  
Junpei : Maybe it's just a coincidence.  
Aigis : But Yukari-san. It can't be him, we already know that he became the GREAT SEAL.  
Yukari : Yeah -giggle-.. Why am I thinking that he's still alive...  
Junpei : Well maybe the fate gave us his look a like for his replacement heheheh... Man, even the fate gave us millions of his look a like. I will only choose the original Minato. Minato is Minato no one can replace him...  
Fuuka : I will choose also Minato-kun. He's the only Minato in our life. Right Yukari-chan?  
Yukari : Yeah Fuuka, I will choose also the original Minato...-giggle-  
Aigis : Well, if Minato is watching us saying to that transfer student that he is Minato. Probably he will became sad, it's like that we forget the real Minato in our life...  
Fuuka : Ummm the sky is getting dark. Let's all go home...

-They decided to go to their designated dormitory all together. As they walk their way into their dormitory Junpei is making fun of Yukari...

Junpei : Hey Yuka-tan, I have this strange rumor I heard from your dorm mates-Junpei's voice is quite creepy..-  
Yukari : So what's this rumor all about?  
Junpei : Those two girls said that they saw a black creature with strange mask roaming on the 3rd floor hallway in the girl's dorm during Midniiight... -Junpei's voice became more creepier-  
Yukari : -GLARE!!- What!? Trying to scare me...  
Junpei : They say it might be the GHOOOOST of that female student who commit suicide in room 306...  
Yukari : W-What!! D-Did you mean in that empty room next to ours??  
Junpei : DEFINITELY... hehehehehe.  
Yukari : STUPEI!! D-Do you t-think I'm s-scared!!Yukari seems scared to what Junpei said  
Junpei : BELIEVE IT OR DON'T...  
Fuuka : Yukari-san... Are you afraid in ghost?  
Yukari : H-Huh?? M-me?? A-Afraid in a g-ghost?? N-no I'm not afraid of that... T-There's no such thing is ghost in this world... Don't tell me you believe in ghost, Fuuka?  
Fuuka : Ummm... Sort of...  
Yukari : ...  
Yukari : Why would I believe in you, STUPEI!!  
Junpei : Stop calling me that!!

-They now arrived in their dorm... Infront of Junpei's door...

JUnpei : Man... I'm beat, it's time to rest and call it a big day.yawn

-Junpei opened the door...

Junpei : Huh? Strange, I did'nt notice I left my door unlocked... Man. Who cares, who would like to enter this messy room anyways...

-He's surprised what he saw inside of his room...

Junpei : Whoa!! W-What the!! Minat-- Minasen why are you here, what? Trying to steal my things!? Man I did'nt think you're a thief. I have to call Kurosawa-san right now...  
Minasen: -GLARE!- Are you stupid or something!! The dorm mananger assigned this room for me and who the hell are you? How'd you know my name?!  
Junpei : Dude are you crazy... I'm your classmate. And you must be my new room mate, dude I'm sorry about earlier...  
Minasen: This is sucks... I'm hoping for a nice and a quiet room mate... Sigh why'd it have to be you, I'm a very unlucky person... Ughhhhhh... SUCKS TO BE YOU...  
Junpei : What!! Dude why do you have to be something like that, I'm just being friendly. By the way, I'm Junpei Iori... Nice to meet you new guy.

-Junpei is offering for a shake hands with Minasen...

Minasen: I'm Minasen Asakura... It's UNNICE to meet you...

-Minasen rejected Junpei's offer for a shake hands...

Junpei : Ughhh... Whatever...

-JUnpei go to his bed and pull out his Compstation Portable in his pocket and he started playing it... While Minasen is putting his things in a closet. After Minasen finished putting his things in a closet he strike up a conversation with Junpei...

Minasen: H-Hey... What are you playing there??  
Junpei : H-huh... Hmmmff... None of your business...

-Junpei seems mad in Minasen.

MInasen: Ah... If you say so...

-Minasen turn off the lights and he go to his bed and sleep... While Junpei kept playing with his Compstation Portable until midnight...

-At the Girl's dorm, Room 305... 11:45 pm...

Yukari : Geez... I need to go to the restroom...

-Yukari stood up and she decided to go to the restroom... Infront of the door, she suddenly recall what Junpei said to her...

Junpei : (BlACK CREATURE WITH STRANGE MASK ROAMING IN THE 3RD FLOOR HALLWAY DURING MIDNIGHT...)  
Yukari : ...  
Yukari : STUPEI!! Do you think I'm scared?? I don't believe in Ghost...

-Yukari is holding the door knob and trying to open it... But she can't open it because she's very scared...

Yukari : Oh... Never mind I'll hold it until morning...

-Yukari go back to her bed... After 5 minutes...

Yukari : I can't hold it anymore... What can I do... Oh that's right, I'll ask Fuuka to come with me...

-Yukari go to Fuuka's bed and wake her up...

Yukari : Fuuka, Fuuka... Please wake up...  
Fuuka : Uhhhhhh... What is it Yukari-chan..?  
Yukari : Ummmm... Fuuka can you come with me in the restroom??  
Fuuka : Why Yukari-chan? Can't you go there alone?-yawn-  
Yukari : Y-Yeah... D-Do you remember what Stupei said before? That's why I want you to come with me... Ummm, can you come with me..?  
Fuuka : O-Okay...Let's hurry up Yukari-chan...  
Yukari : T-Thanks Fuuka...

-They open the door and started walking their way in the restroom... As they walk in the hallway, Yukari is hiding at the back of Fuuka...

Fuuka : Ummm, Yukari-chan... Do you really believe to what Junpei-kun said?  
Yukari : Y-Yeah...  
Fuuka : Don't believe it, it's just a rumor... Besides, maybe Junpei-kun only wants to scare you Yukari-san...  
Yukari : You're right Fuuka... I should'nt believe in any rumors and I once proved that ghost did'nt really exists in this world... Wahahahahah...

-Yukari is taking the lead in their walk in the hallway... Suddenly they freaked out to what they hear...

?? : DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG...

Yukari and Fuuka: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

-Both of them really freaked out in the Grand Father Clock's alarm... They run straight to the restroom... After 1 minute the alarm stops...

Yukari : Oh God!! What was that? -huff huff huff-  
Fuuka : It's just a clock Yukari-san, and we really freaked out ahahaha...-huff huff huff-  
Yukari : Y-Yeah we freaked that out easily... Look my knees are shaking...  
Fuuka : U-U-Ummmmm, Y-Y-Yukari-chan look at the door. S-someones opening it...  
Yukari : What!! T-T-That must be the g-g-ghost, Fuuka...  
Fuuka : Y-Yeah that must be the ghost who roams the hallway at midnight...

-Fuuka and Yukari is very scared... As soon as the door opens they hug each other and started to yell very loud...

Yukari : AHHHHH!! P-Please d-d-don't eat us we w-were'nt d-delicious!!  
Fuuka : Y-Y-Yeah!! Y-Y-Yukari-chan's right we were'nt delicious!! Ahhhhhh!!  
?? : H-Huh??  
?? : I won't eat you... Yukari-san, Fuuka-san...  
Fuuka : A-Aigis??  
Yukari : Aigis?

-Fuuka and Yukari stand up and they hug Aigis...

Yukari : Aigis thank goodness it was you... -sob sob sob-  
Fuuka : We taught that we're going to be eaten... And we taught you're a ghost Aigis-san...  
Aigis : Don't worry I'm not a ghost...  
Yukari : Why are you here Aigis...?  
Aigis : I came here because I hear both of you yelling... And I'm worried about you two... Besides I detected a shadow...  
Yukari and Fuuka: WHAT!! A SHADOW!!  
Aigis : Yes... I detect its presence when the clock alarms... But when the alarm stops the presence is gone... I taught you sensed it Fuuka-san..  
Fuuka : No... I did'nt sensed anything...  
Aigis : Ohhh... I think my shadow detector chip is malfunctioning... Besides we all know that there is no shadow left in this world. Right?  
Yukari : Yeah... It's impossible that there is shadows here, because we ended the dark hour...  
Fuuka : And if there really a shadow, I'll sensed it immediately. I'll tell Mitsuru-senpai tomorrow about your shadow detector chip...

-After Yukari used the restroom they decided to go to their room and sleep...

April 8th 2010...

-Early Morning, Today's wind is quite strong... Junpei is sleeping while Minasen is already dressed up...

Minasen: How long are you going to sleep there, Iori-kun... It's already 6:45 am and the opening ceremony will start at 7:15 am...  
Junpei : Huh?? W-what? Dude please wait for me until I dressed up!  
Minasen: Okay... I'll wait you at the first floor main entrance...

-Minasen go to the first floor main entrance to wait for Junpei... While waiting for Junpei he saw Fuuka, Yukari and Aigis... Fuuka greets Minasen...

Fuuka : Ohayo, Minasen-kun...  
Minasen: Ohayo, Yamagishi-san...  
Fuuka : Why are you here Minasen-kun?? Do you live in this dorm?  
MInasen: Yeah I live in this dorm Yamagishi-san... How about you Yamagishi-san? Do you live in that dorm??  
Fuuka : Yes, and this is my roommates...  
YUkari : I'm Yukari Takeba nice to meet you Minasen-kun...  
Minasen: Nice to meet you too Takeba-san... And you are..?  
Aigis : I'm Aigis...  
Minasen: Aigis? Quite a strange name huh? Whatever... Nice to meet you Aigis-san...  
Yukari : So what are you doing here..? It looks like you're waiting for someone...  
Minasen: Yeah. I'm waiting for Iori-kun to finish dressing up... And he is my room mate too...  
Yukari : Oh it seems that Junpei beame your friend...  
Minasen: Not really...  
Yukari : I see... Oh there he is...

-Junpei is finished dressing up and he's running towards Minasen. While running, he suddenly slipped in the floor... The impact of Junpei's fall in the floor is strong and it might hurt a lot...

Junpei : Whoah!! OUCH!! My back!!  
Fuuka : Are you alright Junpei-kun?  
Junpei : Don't worry Fuuka I'm alright... OWWW!!  
Fuuka : Please be more careful Junpei-kun...  
Junpei : I'm ok now... The pain is gone... By the way Yuka-tan, I heard a scream in the girl's dorm last night heheh...  
Yukari : -Glare!- Are you making something up!! Stupei!!  
Junpei : That's only a joke... Don't tell me you did it...heheheh...  
Yukari : Shut up!!  
Junpei : Alright, alright... I won't say anything... Man, I did'nt think you've got a short temper Yuka-tan...  
Minasen: Can you all knock it off... The opening ceremony will start soon... We must hurry to the school...  
Fuuka : You're right Minasen-kun we must hurry...

-They decided to go to the Iwatodai Station... At the ticket counter...

Junpei : Five tickets please...  
Clerk : Here five tickets, in total of 500 yen...  
Aigis : Here's the 400 yen for our tickets Junpei-kun...

-Junpei pull out his wallet to get 100 yen for his ticket... The wind is too strong and a picture in Junpei's wallet flew out of it...

Junpei : Whoah the picture!! It flew out of my wallet!!

-Minasen picked up the picture flew out in Junpei's wallet... And he is shocked to what he saw in the picture...

Minasen: !! I-Is this!!

Author's Note: Hey guyz... Does my grammar improved?? Hahahaha... I've read all of your comments in my story, I see that you all complaining about my grammar... HAHAHAHA... Well thanks to all of your comments I really really appreciate it... Thanks for reading this chapter I really hope you like it... Wait for the 3rd chapter next week... Why does Minasen shocked to what he saw in the picture?? Well we'll find that out in the next chapter... Once again THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY...

To gamefaqs members: Please comment something in this story... I don't care if it is good or bad, more importantly you'll tell the truth if this story is terrible or good... I'm always at the gamefaqs MESSAGE BOARD... My username there is AkihikoSanada... THANKS ...


End file.
